


A Credit For Your Thoughts

by celestial_light



Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Rights, Everyone lives, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), jedi customs, jedi do not get paid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: “Credits? What are those?” Anakin asks through feigned amusement, “is that something normal people make.”“What he means to say,  Cody,” Obi-Wan misses no chance to glare at his former padawan, “is that Jedi don’t get paid.”orThe war has ended and the clones have been given rights and granted a hefty stipend. Coincidentally, they are starting to learn more about their Generals outside of being Generals. They are starting to learn about the Jedi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173623
Comments: 29
Kudos: 374





	A Credit For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my drafts for months now. But I'm a sucker for Jedi customs and traditions, and outsiders learning about them and having their own commentary, especially when they care about the Jedi. This isn't at all to say their customs are bad, in fact I take a lot of this from my own experience as growing up Catholic and being close with the clergy. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Follow me on [tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)!

Rex leans back forward in his cushioned, wooden chair, his honey eyes pouring over the items list on the menu resting on the restaurant table. 

His mouth waters as his gaze settles on a rather appealing sandwich, stuffed full of lettuce and a meat delicacy harvested from Alderaan. There’s a second or two in which Rex’s heart drops at the price, though the logical part of him kicks in immediately. 

_ You’re safe. You can afford this. You’re good.  _

And truly, Rex is. He’s more than good. He’s wealthy. And across from him at the table, sporting modest clothing not all different from his own, is Cody who’s equally endowed. He flips through the menu too, though unlike Rex, whatever internal battle he may be having, he doesn’t let it bother him. Because with a single wave of his hand, he’s called the waitress over and orders from the high end of the menu. 

Cody does it with so much ease, like they hadn’t been banned from public restaurants less than a year ago. Whatever anxiety he dealt during the war seems to have faded away the moment the Senate gave them their rights. 

“And you, sir?” The orange Twi’lek turns towards Rex, pen dangling between her fingers and datapad held relaxed in her arm. 

Rex blinks from his stupor, “Sorry--i’ll take a number five.”

“Number five, hmm that’s my favorite,” she flashes her pearly white teeth, “I’ll get that right out. And you two, will you take?”

“Water.” To Rex’s left, Obi-Wan chimes up as closes. 

“With ice.” Adds Anakin, to Cody’s side, “and lemon.”

  
“I’ll just take plain water, please.” Obi-Wan corrects, “No lemon or ice.”

“No food?” In unison, Cody and Rex turn to their respective Jedi. 

“No--just water, for now.” Obi-Wan repeats, turning towards the twi’lek, “Thank you”

The twi’lek clicks her pen, “I’ll come back when you Jedi are ready,” She turns to the clones, flashing them another bright smile, “I’ll get you boys order started right away.”

“We already ate.” Obi-Wan answers quickly, too quickly.

“But Obi-Wan, we--” the man in question gives Anakin a look that could curdle cheese, and whatever protest the young Jedi had prepared dies on his lips. 

“Yeah, we already ate.” Reluctantly, Anakin mutters before leaning back in his chair. 

Cody raises an eyebrow at their clearly pieced together lie. Even Rex shifts in his seat, the awkwardness of the situation slowly settling in. 

“If it’s about credits, we can help.” Cody chimes in, not knowing what else to say. The restaurant is expensive, though Cody could have sworn he’d seen Obi-Wan in more expensive establishments. At least during the war. When Obi-Wan says nothing, only sighs and looks back at the menu, does Cody wonder if he’s offended him, “If you already ate before then--” 

“Credits? What are those?” Anakin asks through feigned amusement, “is that something normal people make.”

Now Cody’s concern only grows. But not just his concern, his sheer confusion. 

In the middle of said confusion, the orange twi’lek dips in between them, shuffling two sandwiches and waters on the table. 

“I thought you’d been here before. With Senator Amidala--sorry, Anakin.” Cody adds on quickly after thanking the waitress, “I just thought you guys got paid enough to eat at places like this.”

“Yeah, but we were with Padme then. So we were using her money.” Anakin grits out as he takes a sip of his water. 

“So why not just use your own money.”

At that, Anakin practically barks a laugh. Obi-Wan runs a hand through his hair, and sighs. 

“What he means to say, Cody,” Obi-Wan misses no chance to glare at his former padawan, “is that Jedi don’t get paid.”

Rex raises an eyebrow, the gears nearly audible as they turned in his brain, “You mean like ever? Even during the war.”

“Yes” Obi-Wan says. 

  
“We don’t get paid anything.” Anakin emphasizes, “not from the Order, at least.” 

There is a slight, tense moment in which Obi-Wan’s glare hardens. With a sigh, he continues, “We do it for the good of the universe, as is the will of the Force. All money we do happen to get from our missions either goes to the temple or back to the people. We have no need for money.”

“Tell that to my arm that  _ constantly  _ needs repairs.” 

“How did you manage to afford to go to restaurants off duty, Anakin?” Rex is curious, incredibly curious. And even slightly concerned, “How do you manage to feed Luke and Leia?”

“Droid fights, trades...odd jobs.” It is that latter that sees both Anakin  _ and  _ Obi-Wan grimacing, as if the mere memory is something they’ve tried to desperately force out of their minds, “and don’t worry Rex, i’m not starving the twins. Padme  _ does  _ raise them with me.” 

Anakin can’t help but smile as Rex relaxes. He’s always had a soft spot for the twins, especially considering he’s the primary babysitter. 

“Master Plo and other Kel Dor jedi typically do spare work on space stations since their skin can take it, though it’s a bit of a challenge with droids and whatnot.” Anakin continues, “And Master Fitso scrubs ships in his spare time.”

“ _ Anakin,  _ I doubt Master Plo or Master Fitso would have anyone knowing that, let alone the clones,” it’s then that Obi-Wan turns to look at Cody, pleadingly, “Do  _ not  _ tell Wolffe. The last thing Plo needs is for his men to confront him about it. Same with Monnk.”

“All they would do is try to help him,” Cody tries, mixing his caf slowly, “a former General of the republic shouldn’t have to be doing odd jobs, Obi-Wan.” There’s an unspoken question that lingers in the air between the two. Cody wants so desperately to know what black market job Obi-Wan’s done to make money. 

“It is what it is,” Obi-Wan takes a sip of his water, grimacing as the cool liquid hits his empty stomach. Cody took notice immediately, flagging the waiter over. 

“I’ll take two extra sandwiches for the two Jedi, ma’am.”

“ _ Cody,”  _ Obi-Wan groaned, cheeks burning under his beard. 

“Of course, Commander. I’ll be right out with that order.”

“Why didn’t you eat before you came here.” Cody asks, slightly irritated, “I swear, if it’s related to credits.”

“It’s really not. I needed a clear head and body before I meditated, food would get in the way. Our meeting was scheduled right after, and I didn’t have time to make anything myself.” 

“And plus, we have  _ no  _ groceries. The Agri-corps are taking their time, again,” Anakin says, “I think they’re just secretly trying to starve us all out of the temple. It’s just because they hate us all.”

“That’s not true, Anakin! You have such a dislike for them,” Obi-Wan’s voice is chalk full of disappointment, “you forget I was a part of the Agri-Corps and partially still am. . They are good, decent, and honest people. Without them, we wouldn't have our food.”

“We don’t have our food with them, Master.”

“Patience, Anakin.” Obi-wan says, his agitation growing as Anakin’s does. 

“It’s been a week Master,” Anakin cried, “and if we don’t get our shipment, I’m afraid half the temple will just eat us. I swear, I never once cared that the majority of the order was made up of carnivores until Master Kolar told me I smelled sweet. You know Zabrak’s eat live food, right? So to Togrutas. Don’t even get me started on Master Yoda.”

“Grown men and women will  _ not  _ eat you Anakin. You must learn to be respectful of them and not listen to what you’ve heard of them,” Obi-Wan is at his wits end now, the irritation and hunger spilling into his tone, “And besides, the food scarcity is only affecting a few of us. You know, those who don’t know how to moderate their food intake.”

“Don’t blame me for eating how I do! As a slave on tatooine, I had to learn--”

Cody and Rex look on as the two Jedi argue across the table, neither sure on how to intervene or if they want to. Though Cody is the first to speak up, hesitant as if afraid to offend the two men.

“I could...give you money if you wanted every month. That way if you needed to buy food or anything really…”    
  
Cody stops talking the moment he sets eyes on Obi-Wan, who looks like he’s just been stabbed by a Sith Saber. Anakin on the other hand seems just about ready to burst with laughter. 

“No-no-Cody I don’t need your money. Please don’t think you have to give me your hard earned money. Cody, I'll be fine. Please keep your money.” It’s less formed than he would have liked it to be, but his words spill out in a jumble. 

“But you two can’t even eat.” Cody protests, “At least let me do this for you, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan practically whines, “You are not going to give me your money. Please, it’s yours. I made the choice to be a Jedi, and I took the pay that comes with it.”

“Yeah, besides. His odd jobs actually give him money.” Anakin mutters.

“What odd jobs does he do?” Hesitantly, Cody turns to Obi-Wan and then to Anakin, heart thrashing against his ribcage. Why does this sound like it’s going to be really, really bad. 

  
  


“He’s a--”

“ _ Anakin _ ”

“Here’s your food.”

“Thank you!” Obi-Wan says a little too quickly, and like a man who does not want to be spoken to, he stuffs his food into his mouth. 

“I’ll cover you too Anakin.” Rex says, “I can give you money every month, too.”

The smile melts off of Anakin’s face like ice to fire, and suddenly he looks very similar to Obi-Wan, “It’s fine Rex. I’ll just...grow my own food. Don’t worry about it.”

Slowly, Anakin begins to eat his own sandwich. He doesn’t look at Rex once. 

“ _ I think we broke them, _ ” Rex says to Cody in mando. 

“ _ I think so too.”  _ Cody says, then looks towards Obi-Wan, “Are you alright, Obi-Wan? Don’t choke yourself.”

“Yes--I’m fine, sorry Cody, ” Obi-Wan apologizes after he stops eating, “ Thank you for the sandwich, and thank you for offering money. But I’ll be fine. As will Anakin, thank you, Rex.”   
  
“Just let me know if you need anyth--”

“I assure you Cody, I won’t.” At that, Obi-Wan takes another bite of his sandwich, face completely flushed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you sense the Rexwalker XD Anakin really is hopelessly in love with Rex, but his situation is very complicated. Cody and Obi-Wan are together, but Cody absolutely does not want Obi-Wan spending his hard earned money on him. Obi-Wan would rather eat dirt. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think. The next installment will either be about Plo. 
> 
> Anyway follow my star wars [star wars tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
